Fan Clubs
by ACullenForever
Summary: First fanfic,Bella gets back at edward by starting a fan club.Others may be added in.Rated t just in case later on.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful work of Stephenie Meyers or twilight series. I just put my self in there you can guess who I am. It's my first so tell me if I should continue._

Third person

Alice has seen a vision of Bella staring her own I Love Edward Cullen Fan Club. Think about how funny it will be, Alice starts to help.

First meeting of the ILECFC (I Love Edward Cullen Fan Club) Bella's pov

Wow, I never thought this many people loved Edward; I think I even see a couple of guys dressed as girls. They must not like me that much, since I am his _Girlfriend_ I might as well start; this is going to be the best payback ever.

"Okay everyone this club is going be all about Edward, we are going to talk, write, dream, take pictures of Edward.", I said, "We might even get Edward to come in one day."

At that moment everybody screamed. I heard them saying "OMG, Edward coming here, omg, omg, OMG!"It was kind of funny watching them. It took a while but I final I got there attention.

"First we must name the vice president and secretary. So who shall it be. I know let's take a vote and you can't vote for yourself. Please sign your name on the sheet and then cast vote, we will meet again next week."

But what they really don't know is that I'm going to pick who will who. I think I know who it will be. I better go talk to Alice to see if I can do any thing better. Which more than likely I will. Edward, My Love, this is what you get for…

_Ok so how did you like it if you want more I will try to write some more. I left you with a cliffy so please review. Just to let you know Bella's thoughts are underlined. Review now Please. _


	2. Running and Laughing

_Ok, here chapter two thanks to the people who reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own __Stephenie Meyers wonderful work._

Bella POV

…I still can't believe Edward would do such a thing, he knew that…Well at least he can't read my thoughts.

"Bella, darling," Edward called coming into the classroom, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well I been right here for a while now," I answered back.

What have you been doing in here, then," Edward asked, eyeing me.

"Oh, nothing," I assured back. Oh, but it was so much more. Soon I will have my sweet revenge.HahahahahaMha.

"Bella, sweet why are you laughing evilly, does this have something to do with..." Edward said.

"Yes, Yes it does" I said and with that I ran off like a crazy manic. No wonder people think I should be in a place where those crazy people go, what that place again… I can't remember, oh well.

Mike's POV

I saw Bella sawn run out of the gym, she was either crying or laughing I couldn't tell which. I walked past where Bella had ran out of. There I saw Mr. Know it all Edward Cullen. He looks real upset, but there was another girl talk to him. I couldn't see here face though. So does this mean that Edward and Bella have broken up? Score! With That I ran after Bella. This is going to be great.

Bella POV (dairy entry)

As I ran out of the building just like I had said "like a crazy manic". I got to my car and jumped in. It took me five minutes to clam down. I had tears running down my face. Then all the sudden Mike knocked on my window. I open the door to ask what was wrong, but before I could he asked me if I would go out with him. He was all like so Bella will you go out with me now since you and Edward broke up. I couldn't help but laugh, it was so funny. So I asked him where he heard that. He said I saw you run out of the gym and when I looked in there was a short, black haired girl with him. God, Mike is so stupid, that's the reason why I won't go out with him he's such a pig. Besides I have Edward. My darling, lovely, wonderful, idiot of a vampire boyfriend.

_Ok that's all for now I know it short but, yeah I can't think to much .Review this please. Oh by the way Bella is writing in a Gir Notebook. If you don't know Gir you scare me, if you do then "I loved you piggy, I loved you"_


	3. Talking

_You all know that only one person owns the wonderful Twilight series so yeah (disclaimer)_

_I so sorry I haven't updated I would have but my dad does not have word so yeah I couldn't now on with the story_

**Next Day Bella's View**

"Edward you know what was so funny that happen to me yesterday?"

"No what happened." Edward said I already know that he knew_ (Underline means Bella is think that)_

"Mike asked me out yesterday."

"What?" Edward said back trying to act surprised

"Oh come on like you didn't know that already."

"Ok, I knew Alice had a vision that Mike would ask you out" Edward replied

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Why would I?" asked Edward

"WHY, WHY, WHY wouldn't you do that, you know how much I hate him and how much he likes me."

"I needed a laugh I had a bad day." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh? Well I guess you this will make you laugh to I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day"

"Really?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face, "Bella you can't be serious."

"Alice"

"Yes Bella" Alice answered

"Tell me why Edward has to be stupid sometimes"

"Because his Edward" Alice said

I walked away; I stayed away from the Cullens all day. This ended up with Mike asking me out again.

"Alice"

"Yes" she answered in her sweet little voice.

"Did you have a vision of Mike asking me out again?"

"Yeah" Alice answered

"Did you tell Edward?"

"Maybe" Alice said

With that she was off run at vampire speed and Bella following (not as fast, not close), and Bella being Bella, she tripped on air and landed head first on a locker.

_Ok people I want some reviews if I don't get any I'll make the next chapter the last one._


End file.
